An automatic irrigation device saves time, water, and money. Flow sensors are typically used to measure the amount of water flowing through an automated irrigation device. The flow sensor is normally connected to a mainline pipe that provides water to irrigation valves. The flow sensor is also wired to a terminal on an irrigation controller to transmit information about the amount of water that has flowed past the sensor to the controller. The controller may be connected to an electrical circuit that operates a solenoid attached to each irrigation valve and normally determines watering start and stop times. In some irrigation devices, the flow sensor can also automatically shut down the irrigation device if an overflow condition occurs.
Subterranean plastic valve boxes are commonly used for mounting irrigation valves, the flow sensor, and pipes of an irrigation device. The irrigation valve box makes it easier to repair and replace the irrigation device. The box can be covered by a plastic lid to prevent water, mud, dirt and the like from entering the box. In some environments, however, water, dirt, mud, and other environmental hazards may enter the box and gain access to the sensors, valves, and/or other components therein.